


幻映

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 即使只是虛幻的影子，即使無法得到回應，我依舊愛你。





	幻映

**Author's Note:**

> *舊稿翻新。  
> *原稿完成於2008，後期劇情捏造注意。

00.

_不知從何時開始，妳開始追逐起那道身影。_

_原因並不重要，只要可以幫助到他，妳心滿意足。_

強悍的力量總是能激起人們的崇拜，出色的外表則是令人著迷，六道骸符合了所有的條件－－在庫洛姆髑髏失去一切的時候成為那道救贖的光。

十三歲應該是個無憂的年紀，但少女卻已經看到披著黑袍的死神站在病床邊，抱著銀色的鐮刀靜靜等待。她聽見父母無情的話語，隱隱約約，卻句句冰冷。他們都不需要她，她的存在是多餘。

應該要難過的吧？但實際上，她卻什麼感覺也沒有。

或許都已經在過去中麻木了，少女閉上僅剩的眼睛，這一切即將要結束。

『怎麼會結束呢……這才剛開始而已啊……』

陌生的聲音在耳畔迴盪，略為低沉慵懶但是很溫柔，她有些驚訝：『你是誰？』

『哎呀，妳聽得見我的聲音啊？呵呵呵，我正打算散散步呢！』 

明明沒有說出口，疑惑卻得到清晰的回應。她張開眼，映入眼簾的卻不是醫院冰冷的白色天花板，而是一片碧藍如洗的晴空。

視線中有一道人影，她猛然坐起身，顧不得奇怪身上的傷口與疼痛為何消失，注意力已經被與病房環境截然不同的綠草如茵、還有不遠處穿著白色襯衫的男人吸引－－

一藍一紅的眼睛？

『……是誰？你是誰？』

她將疑惑道出，但這回男人依舊沒有回答她的問題，而是繼續說著句少女不能理解的話：『我跟妳……說不定很像呢！』

很像，很像什麼呢？她聽不懂，在少女看來，自己跟對方相似的大概只有異於常人的眼睛而已。

男人也沒有要解釋的意思，而是朝她伸出手，輕喚著少女未曾道與別人的小名。

『凪……阿凪……我需要妳的幫忙。』

心裡似乎有什麼在膨脹，填滿了從以前一直存在的空虛。

盡己所能的忽略那些的難受像是錐子，不斷在心上鑿刻，裂痕逐漸擴大，崩毀成冰冷的巨大空洞，吞噬著一切。

她看著眼前的男人－－他說，他需要她。

或許自己的願望很簡單，凪想。

於是纖細的手放上寬闊的掌心，成為一個靜默的答應。

  


01.

_妳的軟肋是什麼呢？_

她依照約參加了戒指爭奪戰，然而初試啼聲的術士終究無法抗衡身為阿爾柯巴雷諾的最強者毒蛇。三叉戟破碎後四散在地，庫洛姆髑髏望著碎片從手中散落，無可言喻的恐懼竄入腦中－－不是因為死亡虎視眈眈，而是因為宛如誓言的約定碎裂成灰。

庫洛姆髑髏從未得到過一份純粹的情感，而六道骸填補了那份空洞－－代表著需要與被需要的信物，一個女孩給予的承諾，亦是男人給予的溫柔。

嬌小的身影宛若飄零的花瓣，伴隨著嘴角豔麗的顏色，她已經聽不到任何聲音了，車禍當下的痛楚重回身體，撕裂著神經，令她幾欲昏厥。

就像小孩最無助的時候、抑或是絕望之人對上天的祈禱，她啟唇吐出那個最重要的名字。

『妳做的很好，休息一下吧。』嗓音依舊溫柔，帶著點她不懂的歉意：『我可愛的庫洛姆哪……』 

旁人聽不見六道骸的回應，只瞧見濃厚的白霧從倒下的軀體中漫出，彷彿舞台的帷幕，而最厲害術士即將上場，演出最刺激的生死魔術。

而她，隱身入幕。

  


02.

_或許在內心深處，已經在自己也不知道的時候，把那份仰慕轉變為愛情。_

_在遇到危險的時候，妳下意識地呼喚了那個名字。_

庫洛姆髑髏不知道為什麼自己會出現在這裡，她環顧四周，比起記憶中更加殘破，當年還搖搖欲墜的布幔已經在地上糾結成看不出形狀的堆積物，本就沒剩多少的玻璃更是破得完全。她小心地在危樓間行走，曾經生活過的痕跡已然斑駁，記憶卻在痕跡中不時閃過，只是穿梭於其中的熟悉身影一個也看不見。

走得累了，她無助地縮在角落，腦袋依舊渾沌，不明白到這一切到底是怎麼回事－－不久前得到得戒指被封印住了，犬跟千種不知道去哪，也無法聯繫上她最思念的骸大人。

一陣腳步聲打斷了思考，來人卻不是心中所想的那些，而是一個穿著奇怪衣服、粗魯無禮的男人。

她看著來人，心中的疑惑在那張張嘴吐出大言不慚的話語中轉變為憤怒。

骸大人是不可能輸的！她在反駁中執戈相對，卻在對方戲謔的眼神中逐漸感到困倦。 

『妳可不能睡著啊！可愛的庫洛姆。』他說，嗓音像是破開黑暗的朝陽。

_如果堅定的信仰可以造就奇蹟，那麼這就是妳喚得的神明。_

_魂牽夢縈，那個男人。_

_六道骸。_

當時的影像深深的映在庫洛姆髑髏的腦海，在六道骸出現的那一瞬間，連同著柿本千種與城島犬，永遠的黑耀。

淚滴晶瑩，而蘊於其中的情緒是喜悅，庫洛姆髑髏聽著那帶著寵溺的溫柔嗓音，雖是在教授戰鬥的技巧，但語句間盡是關心。

反派終將一無所有地倒下，而庫洛姆髑髏擁有他們環繞身旁。她伸出手，彭哥列的霧之戒在纖細白皙的手指上閃爍著美麗的藍色火光。

跟那人藍色的眼睛和頭髮一樣，如深海般美麗的湛藍。

03.

_澤田綱吉。_

微見凋色的白百合花靜靜地躺在由白色大理石精雕細琢的墓碑前，她任由淚水靜靜淌下，落在花上、石上，浸潤著純淨的白色，刺眼非常。

一定有什麼落在眼裡了，她想，不管來幾次都是這樣，回憶與思念不受控制地幻化成扎人的尖銳，庫洛姆髑髏撫著胸口，心臟的位置很疼，一定有什麼落在身上。

骸大人，我好疼呢。

她喃喃地說著，即使知道這只是座空墳－－當年女子流著淚將骨灰撒向廣闊的大空，散入漫無邊際的白霧。

可她還能去哪裡找他呢？他在世界上的痕跡，也只剩下這座墳了。

  


在外人的話語中，六道骸死得其所。 

「妳為什麼……會在、這裡？」

庫洛姆髑髏趕到現場的時候，戰鬥已經接近尾聲，她用幻術殺了幾個擋路的嘍囉，比起十三歲時的遲疑，二十三歲的女子在戰鬥上已經不見任何猶豫。她奔跑著，鞋跟踏過被血液浸潤的土地，發出黏膩的聲響。

「骸大人！」將半跪在地上的六道骸扶起，半躺在臂彎中的男人嘴角還有未乾的血跡，她伸出手抹去，換得六道骸虛弱卻溫柔的眼神。

「我記得……跟澤田說過……」

「有……他有說、十代首領有跟我說……」六道骸看著庫洛姆髑髏，像是在等待餘下的回答，而她在他擔憂的目光中泣不成聲。

「我想幫你啊！骸大人，我很擔心你。」

她哭喊著我只是想幫你，語句在眼淚中斷斷續續。除了雲雀以外的守護者都陸陸續續來到他們身邊，像是在守護，也像是在見證什麼。

六道骸突然一陣猛咳，血色重新染上薄唇，她慌張地伸手抹去，袖口被染成濕潤的顏色。一連串的水珠落下，沖淡了刺目的色澤，卻又馬上被更多的赤紅蓋過。她聽不清楚他們的聲音，那些嘈雜像是被隔離在遠處般朦朧不堪。她機械般地擦拭著那些似乎源源不絕的血液，六道骸突然笑了，費力地抬起手抹去了她臉上的淚，手中的汙漬沾在白淨的臉上，像是哭出了血。

「不要哭了，我可愛的庫洛姆……」溫柔言語一如往常，只是斷斷續續地有如壞掉的收音機：「是我、把妳……帶進這個血腥、的世界，妳本來……可以不用、知道這些的……」

他就要死了，實實在在的死亡，六道骸這個人將不再存於世界上。

面對死亡他無所畏懼，只是對這個純粹的、盲目崇拜著自己的女孩，他無法說自己問心無愧。利用也好、憐憫也罷，他終究是負了她。

「妳的笑容最可愛了，再笑一次……給我看吧？」

話語的聲音越來越微弱，她費力地擠出笑容，而原本撫著臉頰的手在那一刻跌落。 

她看見他的嘴唇蠕動，於是湊近傾聽。

殘餘的氣息呼喚著一個名字，那瞬間她終於忍不住讓眼淚潰堤。

  


04.

_妳愛他，而他也是。_

「我……」

庫洛姆髑髏看著澤田綱吉，那張過分年輕的臉上很平靜，但她可以從那雙橙色的眼中看見悲傷。環顧四周，守護者們難得齊聚。孤高的雲只是哼一聲轉過頭去沒說半句話，鎮靜的雨輕輕的垂下眼，火爆的嵐別過頭去，代表陽光的晴低低的說了句極限後就沒有再開口，一向聒噪的雷也是安安靜靜的沒有聲音。

最後她的目光落在一旁的里包恩身上，已經解除詛咒的男人站在窗邊，逆著光看不清楚表情。

解除詛咒的關鍵戰役，他們痛失所愛。

「……我知道了，葬禮……就這樣吧。」

不知道過了多久，庫洛姆髑髏才聽見澤田綱吉喑啞的回應，瞬間她感覺到有什麼湧上，如鯁在喉。於是她用力地吞下那跟刺，用疼痛的喉嚨發出了乾澀的感謝。

雨之貓頭鷹在她離開首領辦公室後出現，安安靜靜地停在肩膀上。那曾經是六道骸的貓頭鷹，現在成了陪伴庫洛姆髑髏的唯一。

05.

_我愛你。_

城島犬在很早以前就死了，柿本千種也是，現在連六道骸也離開了。

當年的黑耀終就只剩下她一個人。⬛

**Author's Note:**

> 看著以前的稿子，覺得很青春（。  
>  我以前真的很喜歡696，但不知道為什麼，只要是主CP的話六道骸死亡率幾乎百分百（。
> 
> 我真的是粉，真的（誠摯


End file.
